Warrior Cats: The New Clans
by Kiora s.f
Summary: From the YouTube Original series by /user/serisims. Join the new world of the clans, When a young she-cat is separated from her clan, a forest spirit saves her, leaving a little bit of green in the cats heart. MossLeaf soon founds her own clan, which grows and separates under the rule of her mate. However, the cats that separated become clans, each with problems of their own!
1. Prologue

MossClan

Leader: LionStar- large golden tabby tom with green eyes.

Deputy: HoneyWish- tawny she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Medicine Cat: DoeGaze- tawny brown she-cat

Warriors: SquirrelLeap- calico she-cat with a small bob tail.

BrairStalk- Reddish-brown tom with a white underbelly.

CrowFeather- Black and white young tom.

Tomi- orange and white tom.

Apprentices: OakPaw- Orange and green tabby tom.

LizardPaw- small light orange and green tabby tom.

Queens: MossLeaf- Brown and white tabby she-cat.

Kits: RedKit- fluffy reddish-orange tabby tom-kit.

RobinKit- small redish-orange tabby she-kit.

Elders: SilverFang- silver and white tom.

BranchClan

Leader: BranchStar- dark brown and white tom.

Deputy: QualEye- tawny and brown tom.

Medicine Cat: BearGlow- large white secretive tom.

Warriors: NightFrost- Black and silver dappled she-cat.

TroutShadow- flirty brown and white fluffy tom.

MistyPond- grey and white fluffy she-cat.

Apprentices: StonePaw- calico tom with a small muzzle.

WildPaw- thin calico she-cat with a long skinny tail.

MoonPaw- a fluffy white she-cat with a small head.

Queens: DawnStep- tawny orange she-cat with green eyes and a small muzzle.

OtterSlip- tawny brown she-cat.

SeaWhisper- Blueish-grey solid she-cat with soft blue eyes.

Kits: ShellKit- tawny and light brown tom kit.

Sandkit- frail tawny and brown she-kit.

GlowKit- Light Brown tom kit.

CoralKit- small light brown she kit with tawny paws.

FrogKit- Black and white tuxedo tom kit with blueish-grey striped back.

WaveKit- Blueish-grey tom kit with a white underbelly.

MinnowKit- Thin blueish-grey she kit with a white underbelly and tail.


	2. BranchClan

Crowfeather sat on the edge of the sandy beach, watching the water lap slowly back and forth over the soft sand. Gazing at the small fish swimming happily nearby, he sighed. Only a moon ago it had been when the fire had engulfed the MossClan camp. He remembered the terror as the giant rock flew overhead, the horror as it hit the medicine den, along with MossLeaf in it.

Crowfeather knew what kind of damage the seemingly harmless rock could do, engulfing the forest in a blazing fire in which no cat could escape, raging on for days as the MossClan cats watched helplessly behind the waterfall as their home turned to ash. He shivered as he remembered all the cats injured, Doegaze using the only surviving herbs to help Brairstalk. He himself had almost died, but BranchClan had arrived just in time.

Branchstar and the others hunted down rodents and fish in the small puddles near the waterfall, managing to find enough food for the cats, and even finding the herbs that saved Crowfeather. Yet after Branchstar saw the damage in person, rather than from the open sky of his own home, he had decided it was far too dangerous for his younger brother to stay.

Branchstar took Crowfeather back to BranchClan, forcing him to stay there until Greenleaf, when he would make the final decision to stay or go. Now Crowfeather sat at the open shore, feeling a new warm breeze rushing through his fur, and rethinking his decision to go back to MossClan. If he left, he would leave one very special cat behind, one that had taught him to miss never being able to get to love the sea.

"We'll leave today if you're ready" Briarstalk meowed patiently, glancing at Crowfeather with warmth in his gaze.

"Yea, back home…" Crowfeather mewed back doubtfully. Was MossClan _still_ his home anyways? Or was this his home? He thought about the murky puddles at MossClan that he loved, filled with delicious frogs and all the fish he could want. He thought of Redkit and little Robinkit, who loved collecting colorful feathers for his nest. The thoughts made him chuckle, all the great times he had had at MossClan, wrestling Lionstar in a playful duel, helping Mossleaf with the kits… that was the clan that had raised him from the very beginning, his family.

"Yea, shall we go at moon high?" Crowfeather meowed at the two visiting cats. Briarstalk and his apprentice Oakpaw, had come from MossClan to see if he would be ready to go back to his original clan, and now he had made his decision.

Oakpaw glanced at the sky, his eyes bright. "That should be soon then, the sun is starting to set!"

The three cats gazed at the sky, feeling the thrill, the rush, as the wind whispered and flowed through their fur.

Soon, the Moon had reached it's peak, and the MossClan cats began to get ready for their jouney. Crowfeather had picked a carp from the prey pile, bending his head down to take a bite, when he was interrupted by a howl from the nursery. Branchstar burst in front of the three cats, his eyes glistening and wide.

"Seawhisper is having her kits!"


	3. The Kits

CrowFeather's heart lurched at the look on his older brother's face, and without thinking, he leaped to his feet and burst into the medicine cat den, BriarStalk and OakPaw trailing anxiously behind him.

SeaWhisper was lying in a mossy bed, her sides heaving as BearGlow was quickly scrambling through his herbs. When he finally turned around to face them, the shell of a rare snail was clamped in his jaws, and reaching down, he placed it in front of SeaWhisper, who slowly lapped it up.

CrowFeather looked on with fear as three small bundles of fur were born. But after a long moment, he realized that none of them were moving, they hadn't even mewled as normal kits would do once born. Looking on to their mother, it seemed that SeaWhisper was having trouble with taking in ragged breathes. BearGlow followed his gaze, noticing this too, and turned back again to hurriedly dig through his herbs. CrowFeather bent down and sniffed at one of the tuxedo kits.

SeaWhisper forced down another of BearGlow's herbs before the large white tom turned to face him. "These are your kits aren't they? it would do you best to help me if you want them to survive!" he hissed.

CrowFeather looked back at BearGlow with the shock, before reaching down and handing him a rainbow snail he had been keeping for MossClan. BearGlow snatched it from him and crushed the shell, quickly mixing it in with herbs before trickling the poultice down the kits throats. CrowFeather watched with wide eyes as the flanks of the kits slowly began to move up and down. He let out a sigh of relief, realizing that they had all survived the brink of death, but as he turned his head, he saw BriarStalk leaving with OakPaw behind him.

"Wait!" CrowFeather caught up with them, panting. "Where are you going?"

BriarStalk flashed him an angry glare "Home. It seems you're really comfortable in your NEW one. We wouldn't want to get in the way of you and your kits." he spat before turning away and continuing forward. OakPaw gazed back at him, his eyes full of sadness, the hopes of his friend coming home had faded away.

CrowFeather looked back at them, a longing dragging him a few steps towards them, but then the realization hit that his kits had just been born, and needed him, so he turned back and padded into the medicine cat den. When he entered, SeaWhisper was weakly grooming one of the kits, her eyes sunken with exhaustion.

CrowFeather laid down beside her, gazing at his new kits, before mewing to his mate, "What should we name them?"

SeaWhisper looked into his eyes lovingly before replying softly, "I was thinking this one could be MinnowKit"she said, flicking her tail at a small blueish-grey she-kit. Nodding, CrowFeather looked at the tom curled up next to him. "This one can be WaveKit."

SeaWhisper brought a small tuxedo tom kit closer to her, giving his head a few licks. "and FrogKit". She laughed playfully. CrowFeather purred back, she had named the last kit after one of his favorite things.

CrowFeather had left the den, and was now gazing up at the night sky, counting the stars with confusion. Now that he had kits, was he going to live here? If he was a part of BranchClan now, would that mean that he was an enemy of MossClan. His heart lurched at the thought of meeting his former clan mates in battle. He would never share another piece of fresh-kill with BriarStalk, nor would he ever be able to laugh with SquirrelLeap. CrowFeather shifted his gaze to the steady water lapping back and forth below the moon, his heart twisting at what had become of it.


End file.
